Verdades Incompletas
by dinamicus
Summary: Un año después de la derrota de Buu, Vegeta y Bulma se separan. ¿Cuál es la situacion de Vegeta en La Tierra, una vez que el al parecer el único vínculo que lo mantenía en el planeta se rompe? un G/V yaoi fic.Updated.
1. Chapter 1

Verdades Incompletas

Un fanfics yaoi Dbz por Dinamicus

Vegeta funcionaba en base a su orgullo.

Goku había aprendido bien esto, y sabia que muy pocas cosas se anteponían para Vegeta a la reverencia a este concepto.

Estaba Trunks, su hijo. Y Bulma.

Vegeta había accedido a fusionarse con él, pese a que lo odiaba, para salvarlos.

Quizás aquello sólo tenia que ver con proteger a su descendencia (él suponía que por muy sanguinarios y crueles que los sayayins fueran, esto no incluía el abandonar a sus familias a la muerte. Aunque luego eso se contradecía con el hecho de que él mismo había sido lanzado al espacio a su suerte con apenas días de vida)

De cualquier manera, el antiguo mercenario de Freezer se había adaptado bastante bien a la vida familiar, una cosa impensable unos cuantos años atrás.

Por supuesto, había aspectos de la vida domestica que Vegeta y Bulma llevaban que para Goku eran un misterio, pero como todos los demás, había decidido respetar el criterio de Bulma en este aspecto.

Bulma era el ser humano mas inteligente que el había conocido, y quizás por eso , el respeto a su amiga, era que la mayoría de los otros había aceptado con tanta tranquilidad la presencia de Vegeta entre ellos, aunque Goku sabía que la mayoría todavía sentía temor y resentimiento hacia él ( el recuerdo de lo sucedido en el Tenkaichi Budokai, antes de que Buu apareciera en escena, estaba todavía fresco en la memoria); tampoco y sus amigos parecían valorar la ayuda que Vegeta había prestado para derrotar a Buu.

Todos preferían hablar de "lo que Goku había hecho" o "cómo Goku había conseguido reunir toda esa energía para salvarlos" y cómo él era un héroe otra vez.

Goku no se sentía cómodo con esto, era como si le estuviera robando el crédito por su acciones a Vegeta, como si el fuera Mr Satan, o algo así.

Y aunque a veces él había tratado de detener esto, diciéndoles cómo Vegeta había participado, y cómo había sido de él la idea de distraer a Buu mientras revivían a todos y él realizaba la Genki dama, los otros parecían no escuchar o no importarles esto.

Así que, después de un tiempo, el había optado por quedarse callado y dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran. Específicamente, después de una ocasión en que estando en una barbacoa en la casa del maestro Roshi, él había comenzado a volver a relatarles su versión de los hechos, él mismísimo Vegeta se había quedado mirándole con ojos asesinos, Goku había optado por cerrar la boca, avergonzado y confundido, dejando la narración a medio comenzar.

Luego, cuando la comida se había terminado, y la reunión se había disuelto en pequeños grupos, que, algo embriagados, cuchicheaban y reían repartidos por los rincones de la casa, Vegeta se le había acercado furioso, y, apenas controlándose (Goku pudo percibir el ligero temblor que recorría el pequeño cuerpo frente a él, aun a la pálida luz de la luna y las antorchas), le había masculló entre dientes:

− La próxima vez que decidas humillarme en público así, payaso, me encargaré de que borrarte esa bocota que tienes, para que así nunca mas vuelvas a tener la tentación de volver a hacerlo. ¿Me oíste, imbecil?

− Pero, Vegeta, yo sólo…

− ¡¡Yo sólo nada!! ¿Crees que me importa la opinión de esos bufones? ¿Que quiero conseguir su aprobación, o que me sigan arrastrándose sobre sus vientres como gusanos como lo hacen contigo?

− Ellos, no…

− ¡Silencio! Es la ultima vez que te lo advierto.− susurró.

Goku lo observó alejarse, en parte disgustado con Vegeta por la forma en como se había vuelto a referir a sus amigos, como "gusanos", y en parte, disgustado con sus mismos amigos; porque el había estado junto con Vegeta ese día y había percibido el brillo de satisfacción que había en sus ojos, por haber logrado salvar la Tierra.

Vegeta no podía haber fingido eso, estaba seguro. No podía considerar humillante ser reconocido por todos como uno de los salvadores del planeta, de lo contrario ¿de donde venía esa indignación tan profunda que demostraba en presencia de Satan, por haberse arrogado el éxito en destruir a Cell y a Buu?

Pero tambien sabía que su antiguo rival moriría, antes de rogar, o permitir que rogaran por él, para que le ofrecieran un reconocimiento sobre eso. Menos si eso significa tener que hacerlo frente a un grupo de guerreros que èl consideraba inferiores. Goku no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, él tenía un profundo respeto por sus amigos por haber luchado por alcanzar su nivel, y combatir a su lado, aun cuando sus esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano. En lo que si no podía apoyar a sus amigos, era en la clara antipatía que habían decidido demostrarle a Vegeta, y Goku sospechaba que todo esta actitud de "púdranse todos" que Vegeta solía tomar frente a ellos, no era mas que una defensa a su rechazo.

Al menos, Goku agradecía que Vegeta tuviera el apoyo de Bulma. Bulma había llegado junto con él mas temprano, luciendo, como siempre, satisfecha de la familia que tenía y como la había formado (aun pese a las veladas censuras de Milk, que solía pasarse las reuniones charlando con la peliazul, para que una vez que llegaran a su propio hogar, se dedicase a criticarla incesantemente, sin ningún miramiento )

Ahora mismo,Bulma, tan pendiente a las reacciones de Vegeta como siempre, había partido tras él, al exterior de la casa. Luego había regresado brevemente para recoger a Trunks y despedirse de todos apresuradamente.

Goku se había asomado a una de las pequeñas ventanas de la casa, para verlos partir su pequeño vehiculo. Bulma en los controles, Trunks despidiéndose de Goten por una de los ventanucos laterales de la maquina voladora. Vegeta sentado en el asiento del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y el ceño fruncido.

Junto a él, un Krillin de mejillas sonrosadas por el licor y la mirada somnolienta, murmuró:

− Ese maldito aguafiestas. No sé porqué Bulma insiste en traerlo, siempre arruina su velada y la de los demás…

Luego se había alejado, hipando y tambaleante, hacia la mesa donde 18 y los demás seguían consumiendo todo el alcohol que podía.

Luego había aparecido Milk, tan malhumorada y ceñuda como siempre, y le había exigido que partieran de inmediato hacía la casa, porque estaba cansada de departir con esa tropa de borrachos, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

− Como tu quieras, Milk.− murmuró ausente, absorto en la imagen de Bulma, llevándose a Vegeta y los otros burlándose de este, y cuchichicheando sobre ambos sin ningún pudor mientras bebían.

* * * *

Seis semanas después, había ocurrido lo inesperado.

Bulma y Vegeta se habían separado.

Era Goten que había llegado con la noticia, después de pasar un par de días en casa de Trunks, anunciando, con la ligereza de corazón característica de su edad, que los padres de este "no vivirían más juntos".

Goku se había quedado estupefacto por varios minutos, pero Milk había aprovechado para inquirir mas detalles del niño.

Goten no sabía demasiado, pero aparentemente, ambos le había comunicado la noticia a Trunks hacía una semana, y su papá ahora estaba viviendo en la Cámara de gravedad, pero que aquello era algo temporal, y pronto se marcharía del todo de Corporación.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con que se "marchara del todo", Goten? ¿Acaso Vegeta pretende marcharse al espacio otra vez?

Goten se encogió de hombros, pero Milk no tardo en ofrecer su juicio acerca de todo:

−uff ¡Eso sería lo mejor! Ese hombre… jamás Bulma debió haberlo aceptado bajo su techo en primer lugar. Por mi, podría marcharse al espacio ahora mismo ¡Así todos estaríamos más tranquilos!

Goku quería decirle que si Bulma no hubiese aceptado a Vegeta bajo su techo, el pequeño Trunks no hubiera nacido y el Trunks del futuro no hubiera aparecido justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida y advertirles sobre los androides, y ellos no estarían sentados en la mesa tomando desayuno juntos, pero Milk ya había desviado su interés a otro tema, y estaba regañando a Goten por derramar leche sobre su pijama.

Hubiera deseado preguntarle a Goten mas cosas, pero sabía que al volver sobre el tema sólo le daría a su esposa mas oportunidad para decir cosas desagradables acerca de Vegeta y de Bulma, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

Iría a Capsule Corp.

Quería saber que era lo que había pasado, si todo aquello era consecuencia de esa noche (y por extensión, su culpa) si Bulma estaba bien.

Y por qué no, quería saber que era lo que pensaba hacer Vegeta ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Encontró a Bulma en su laboratorio, enfundada en la inmaculada bata blanca que usaba para trabajar, dada a la tarea de soldar circuitos en el interior del cráneo de uno de aquellos robots domésticos que pululaban dentro de su casa a toda hora.

− ¡Goku! , ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

A simple vista lucía bien, tanto así que Goku comenzó a dudar acerca de lo que Goten les había contado. Luego, Goten no acostumbraba decir mentiras, y tras observarla unos momentos pudo notar, aun debajo de aquella gruesa capa de pasta beige con la que Bulma acostumbraba embardunarse la cara y de los cristales de las gafas que usaba para trabajar, los distintivos signos exteriores del ser humano preocupado: los círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos, las marcas de expresión, siempre tenues en el rostro femenino, pero mas visibles que de costumbre. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, bien por haber estado trabajando demasiado, o por haber estado llorando.

− ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí tan temprano, Goku? ¿Acaso necesitas algo? − preguntó amablemente.

Goku tardó unos instantes en decidirse a hablar.

− Vine porque… Goten nos contó lo que había sucedido, Bulma.

− Oh. − La expresión de su amiga se volvió mas seria − Oh, era eso.

Luego se dio vuelta para regresar a la tarea que previo a su llegada la tenía ocupada:

− Expresamente les pedí a esos niños que no divulgaran la noticia todavía.

− ¿Entonces es verdad?

Bulma giró la silla en donde estaba sentada y se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, dándole una de esas ojeadas que acostumbraba darle cuando viajaban juntos para reunir las esferas del dragón. Cautelosas.

− Escucha, Goku. Tal vez esto haya sido algo sorpresivo para ti, pero es algo que Vegeta y yo llevábamos discutiendo hacía algún tiempo.

− ¿Fue por lo que pasó el otro día, donde Roshi?

− Nooo. − Bulma abrió los ojos exageradamente − No. Goku, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

− Pero… yo pensé que tú amabas a Vegeta…

− Goku, esto no es algo de lo que yo realmente quiera hablar contigo. − dijo Bulma, mirándolo seriamente a través de los cristales de sus gafas, el cansancio en sus ojos azules ahora mas notable − He tenido una realmente terrible semana…

La mujer suspiró. Cerró los ojos, removió sus anteojos, y en un gesto cansado se masajeó los parpados con la yema de los dedos. Acodándose sobre el mesón, permaneció así, con los ojos cerrados, presionando con sus dedos los lagrimales.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Goku seguía allí, en la misma posición, a la espera de una respuesta.

− Escucha, Goku. Yo sé que para ti esto pueda parecerte una idea inadecuada o extraña, pero lo cierto es, que a veces, el amor no es suficiente. Hay otras cosas también, que son importantes, como la compañía, por ejemplo.

Goku guardó silencio. Algo de esto le recordaba a las palabras de su propia esposa…

− Tú me conoces, Goku. Yo no acostumbro hacer renuncias, ni a ser alguna clase de heroína. Si, cuando éramos jóvenes, me gustaba la aventura, y la adrenalina que aquello conllevaba. Pero yo no soy la clase de persona que se somete a algo que no le gusta, por el bien de otros. No soy Milk, no podría hacer lo que ella hace, esperarte cada vez que te marchas a entrenar u a pelear, y mientras tú haces tu vida, ella te espera en el hogar… No me malentiendas, no te estoy criticando, Goku. Yo…soy una científica. Está en mí el deseo de si veo algo que está mal, arreglarlo. No puedo hacer algo distinto con mi vida. Si esto no puede arreglarse, lo mejor para ambos es tomar caminos separados

Hizo una pausa.

− Tanto como pueda amar a Vegeta, yo necesito más. Y quizás el necesita más, también. O quizás él sólo necesita que lo dejen tranquilo. Quizás es verdad que él no necesita de nadie.

Eso era algo que a Goku le costaba creer. Incluso en el momento mas critico de su rivalidad , cuando Vegeta había dejado que Babidi lo dominase con tal de derrotarlo, Vegeta le había confesado -a él, de toda la gente- que pese a su propio repudio a la idea , sentía amor por su familia.

− Bulma…

− Goku, no intentes convencerme. Ya he tomado una decisión. Vegeta está de acuerdo conmigo, y esto es algo que sólo nos incumbe a los dos. Te ruego por favor que seas discreto, y no comentes esto con nadie, al menos hasta un par de semanas más. No quiero a los demás metidos aquí, haciéndome preguntas.

− Pero ¿Qué va a pasar con Trunks, Bulma?

− Nada va a pasar con Trunks. No será el primer hijo de una pareja separada. El… podrá adaptarse.

Bulma se despidió de él con un abrazo.

Tanto como hubiera querido decirle algo mas a su amiga para convencerla de otra cosa, Goku tenía que reconocer que aquello no era algo que contravenía en absoluto su imagen personal de ella. Bulma era, esencialmente, una mujer práctica y valiente. Esta era la chica que un día había dejado a Yamcha por Vegeta, aun cuando después de eso todos los demás sintieron el derecho de criticarla por hacerlo, y esperaban que por casi como una forma de lealtad al grupo permaneciera junto con su novio de toda la vida, aunque ya no lo amase.

Bajó las escaleras y siguió hasta encontrarse en el exterior de Capsule Corp, parado sobre la alfombra de hierba verde que rodeaba al edificio. A un costado del gran domo que servía de hogar y lugar de trabajo de los Briefs, estaba la estructura de igual diseño pero menor tamaño que el papá de Bulma había construido para Vegeta durante los tres años que ellos habían estado entrenando para los androides.

De pronto recordó la primera vez que la había visto en pie, un día que había pasado por la Corporación por casualidad de camino al Templo de Kami. De algún modo, eso lo había hecho feliz. Como que en cierta forma eso era lo correcto, como si las cosas estuvieran cayendo en su justo lugar. Como que Vegeta había encontrado un sitio al cual pertenecer.

Goku había sabido durante todo ese tiempo que aquello terminaría con Vegeta y Bulma involucrados en una relación y engendrando, así fuera en un descuido, a un hijo juntos.

Por supuesto, esperaba que la paternidad hiciera un cambio en Vegeta. Goku había gustado de imaginar, que después de eso su relación con Vegeta decantaría en aquella amable rivalidad, suavizada por la camaradería y el respeto mutuo, en la que había terminado su relación con Piccolo.

En vez de eso, Vegeta se había esforzado en mantener su enemistad viva.

− ¿Cómo está, señor Goku?

Trunks estaba parado detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en una forma que le recordó dramáticamente a Vegeta.

− Uhh, Trunks… Hola. ¿Como estás tú?

− Bien… ¿Goten no vino con usted?

− Uhh… no. Lo siento. Yo sólo vine a hablar con tu madre.

− ¿Sobre qué?

Trunks se le quedó mirando, y Goku casi pudo escuchar los rodamientos conectarse dentro de la pequeña cabecita lila.

No sabía por qué, pero de algún modo, este Trunks le recordaba mucho más a ambos de sus padres de lo que lo había hecho el Trunks del futuro. Goku suponía que la influencia de Gohan en Mirai había sido muy superior a lo que primero habían adivinado, porque este Trunks, tenía más marcadas ciertas características muy particulares de Vegeta y también de Bulma.

Como ahora mismo, que lucía hasta un poco amenazante mirándolo ahí, con aquella mirada inteligente que decía a lo lejos _que ya sabía que él sabía lo que había pasado_, y que no estaba contento con que él lo supiera.

− Goten me contó lo qué pasó, Trunks. Quiero decirte que lo siento mucho, y que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa que nosotros podamos hacer por ti…

− Estoy bien. − Lo cortó el niño − No necesito nada. Gracias.

Goku asintió. De algún modo sentía que el niño no estaba tan bien como quería creer.

− Sé como te sientes, Trunks. No es algo que un niño de tu edad esté esperando que pase… Pienso en cómo reaccionaría Goten si Milk y yo…

− Yo estoy bien, señor Goku. Gracias por preocuparse, pero creo que está exagerando un poco. Yo… hasta creo que es mejor que esto haya pasado. Mamá y papá estaban discutiendo todo el tiempo últimamente.

Goku ignoró los esfuerzos del niño de fingir una entereza que estaba lejos de sentir en ese momento, y e iba a intentar reanudar su discurso sobre cómo toda su familia iba a estar dispuesto a ofrecerle todo el apoyo que necesitase en estos momentos y cuánto sus hijos y su esposa lo querían como si fuera parte de la familia, cuando la ultima frase de Trunks, hizo eco en su cabeza.

¿Bulma y Vegeta discutían últimamente? ¿Sobre qué?, casi estuvo a punto de vocear en alto estas preguntas, cuando fueron interrumpidos por alguien más.

− ¡¡TRUNKS!!

A juzgar por el tono de voz que el príncipe utilizó para llamar a su hijo, era evidente que llevaba suficiente tiempo escuchando la conversación.

Goku lo miró avanzar hacia ellos, vestido para entrenar, lo más probable, ya que Trunks también iba vestido para lo mismo, en el gi azul verdoso con el que siempre iba vestido cuando iba a pasar unos días en casa con Goten-.

Goku lo observó pasar de largo, sin ni siquiera dirigirle otra mirada, mucho menos ofrecerle un saludo. Se detuvo delante de Trunks, quien lo miró hacia arriba un poco azorado, y le hizo ademán de que partieran.

− ¡Vegeta, espera! Necesito hablarte.

− ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero hablar contigo tambien…? − el desprecio en la voz del príncipe hubiera surtido mejor efecto mejor si no pareciera que estaba evitando mirarlo a la cara.

− Vegeta… − Goku murmuró, resentido. De alguna manera en su cabeza el "_hablar sobre algo con Vegeta_" siempre funcionaba mejor que llevarlo a la práctica en la realidad.

− Lárgate, payaso. No hay nada que tengamos que hablar.

− Pero… − ¿Qué podía decirle? Tratar de hablar con Vegeta no era lo mismo que hacerlo con Bulma; había una infinidad de temas que estaban vedados, y el estado de sus respectivas relaciones familiares era uno de los que encabezaba la lista. Vegeta decía que le "enfermaba" la sentimentalidad de los humanos y achacaba a que Goku había pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos cualquier comportamiento que tuviera que ver con piedad, amistad y sobre todo con amor.

Era imposible que fuera a aceptar tener una charla acerca de estos temas con ninguno, mucho menos con él.

Menos si aquellos debían ser la directa causa de su irritabilidad en este momento, y el hecho de que luciera aun más demacrado y ojeroso de lo que Bulma lucía.

− Vegeta, espera. Se que no deseas hablar, pero tal vez necesites algo, lo que sea, si está en cualquiera de nosotros ayudarte…− Goku se dio cuenta que al incluir la frase _"cualquiera de nosotros" _había perdido cualquier pizca de atención que Vegeta estuviera dispuesto a ponerle.

− No necesito nada de de ti ni de ninguno de aquellos perdedores con los que sueles andar. Lárgate, kakarotto. No te quiero verte parado aquí todavía cuando regrese.

Dicho esto, Trunks y él se elevaron en el aire.

Goku se quedó contemplándolos hasta que estaban demasiado lejos para distinguirlos en la claridad del cielo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por Bulma o Vegeta las siguientes semanas.

Milk había estado hablando de pintar la casa desde hacía meses, y un miércoles por la mañana se presentó en el comedor armada de rodillos y brochas anunciando que Goku sería el encargado de ejecutar tan importante tarea.

Así, se había pasado los siguientes doce días tratando de aprender a cubicar galones de pintura, mezclar disolvente y usar la brocha, lo cual no había sido fácil( Milk lo había hecho rehacer la pintura de la sala dos veces ) Gohan lo ayudaba un rato durante las tardes, siempre que sus estudios , sus citas con Videl y sus labores justicieras en su rol de Gran Saiyaman se lo permitiesen.

Una tarde, después de trabajar durante todo el día, se sentó en el umbral de la casa y se dispuso a luchar contra los restos de pintura que tenía adheridos en casi todo el cuerpo, mientras en la sala su hijo menor se entretenía sintonizando las aventuras de su hermano por el noticiero de Tv y su esposa zurcía apaciblemente la ropa de la familia en el sofá.

Goku se estaba preguntando qué tan normal consideraría esto un terrícola, prestando atención a medias a la tv y a medias siguiendo las acciones de su hijo a través de las oscilaciones de su ki , cuando un grito de su esposa lo sobresaltó.

− ¡ Goooku!

No había necesitado llegar frente la pantalla para saber qué era lo que había pasado.

El ki de su Gohan había descendido, súbita y peligrosamente, en el mismo momento de que su esposa había comenzado a gritar.

Gohan yacía, aparentemente inconsciente, en medio de una pila de escombros y humeantes restos de vehículos retorcidos, pero Goku vio esto sin verlo, sumergido en la vorágine de pensamientos y emociones que surgían mientras divisaba por primera vez a uno de los supuestos asaltantes de bancos que esa tarde Gohan había salido a capturar.

Alto. Contextura maciza. De piel azulada y pantalones verdes. Y una insignia roja en un costado de la chaqueta con una doble R.

Milk seguía gritando cuando posó dos dedos en su frente para hacer la teletransportación.

El aire de Satan City estaba saturado de polvo cuando llegó.

Gohan se había recuperado para entonces y había enviado a su oponente a estrellarse contra el pavimento de una patada. En la calles la gente corría y gritaba y el periodista seguía haciendo su trasmisión desde un helicóptero.

Goku apenas había alcanzado a procesar lo estúpido que aquello era( no podía ser que los reporteros no fueran capaces de darse cuenta que estaban en medio de un campo de batalla del cual era mejor huir ), antes de que el vehículo perdiera estabilidad debido a una corriente de aire que el ki de alguien muy poderoso aventó en su ascenso( el oponente de Gohan ya se había recuperado) y luego vio al aparato comenzar a girar en espiral en dirección al suelo.

En nivel de _supersaiyajin_, se teletransportó para interceptar la trayectoria de la nave. El periodista y el piloto gritaban a todo pulmón (incoherencias sobre guerreros dorados y visiones) cuando reapareció debajo el aparato y lo sujetó del tren de aterrizaje, frenando su caída en seco.

Seguían gritando mientras él depositaba la máquina en el suelo, y cuando lo vieron asomarse por la puerta del vehículo, ambos ocupantes se abrazaron el uno al otro arrimándose al otro extremo de la nave.

− ¡Hola! ¿Están bien allá adentro?

Se quedaron mirándolo, boquiabiertos e inmóviles; después de varios segundos, el reportero acertó a cabecearle una señal de asentimiento.

−Okey− Goku decidió que sonreírles aplacaría un poco su temor − ¡Adiós!

Se movió de regreso a la batalla. Gohan seguía en el aire, peleando a súper velocidad con su voluminoso oponente. Entre las columnas de agua de un par de grifos arrancados, vio a unos policías y a Videl, apresando a los compañeros del sujeto en el asalto. Unos humanos de aspecto enclenque con unas medias metidas en la cabeza, parecidas a las que su mujer tendía al sol por las mañanas con la ropa recién lavada.

Sintió los ki de de algunos de los guerreros z acercarse.

Piccolo se detuvo al lado suyo, con expresión de pocos amigos. Observó el combate de Gohan por unos segundos y gruñó.

− ¿De dónde salió ese sujeto?

−No lo sé, Piccolo. No puedo sentir su presencia ni sus signos vitales. Pero es fuerte. Ya envió al suelo a Gohan un par de veces.

− Ese niño. Se le dijo que cosas así podrían pasar si dejaba de entrenar.

Goku no dijo nada, porque muy en el fondo, tenía que reconocer que estaba de acuerdo.

Tanto como estaba feliz de que Gohan pudiera decidir libremente qué hacer con su vida (aun si eso significase que se dedicara a cosas que él no comprendía), había empezado a preocuparse cuando el ki de de su hijo comenzó a dar muestras de debilitamiento. Pero Gohan jamás había necesitado extraordinario poder durante sus rondas como Gran Saiyaman. Apresar asaltantes de bancos provistos con armas humanas era un juego de niños para él, pero eso no impedía que siempre existiera la posibilidad latente de que un enemigo de los fuertes se apareciera en cualquier momento. Como ahora.

No era que Gohan se fuera transformar en un debilucho (menos cuando su poder había sido incrementado por Ro Kaio Shin), pero si podían suceder situaciones absurdas como la que estaban viviendo.

− ¡Gohan!− escuchó el grito de Piccolo antes de ver a el bulto verde y rojo arrojado a toda velocidad en dirección donde estaban.

Goku se hizo a un lado, pensando hasta último minuto que Gohan anularía la aceleración con que había sido lanzado activando su ki. Pero su hijo se había estrellado otra vez contra el suelo sin hacer ninguna resistencia.

Piccolo se había vuelto para mirarlo, había exhalado un suspiro y luego dirigiéndose a Goku, le había murmurado:

−Yo iré a verlo. Ve tú como te las arreglas para convencer al tipo de ir a pelear a otro lado. Están destruyendo la ciudad así.

Se quedó mirando a Piccolo mientras sacaba a su hijo del agujero en que había quedado incrustado, y el chico sonreía aturdidamente para tratar de restarle importancia a la situación.

− Esperaba que los genes saiyan de tu hijo saldrían a relucir cuando se empezara a acercar a la madurez, con tal de no creer que la influencia tuya y de tu mujer lo habían convertido en un pelele tan grande como tú. Evidentemente estaba equivocado.

A sus espaldas, soberbio como siempre, el príncipe saiyajin flotaba en el aire, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mueca de burla dibujada en el rostro.

−...No podía ser de otra manera− Vegeta continúo su cháchara − Después de todo, de tal palo, tal astilla. No en vano te has pasado la vida tratando de convertirte en un terrícola. Tu hijo tenía que heredar esa obsesión tuya por mimetizarse con los debiluchos para pasar desapercibido. En realidad no es nada sorprendente este desenlace…Y pensar que tu hijo podría haber sido el hombre más fuerte del universo… ¿Que tienes que decir sobre eso ahora, _Goku_? − remarcó las dos silabas de su nombre para enfatizar la malicia con que las pronunció.

Vegeta rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre terrícola; siempre se empeñaba en machacarle su nombre saiyajin, Kakarotto. Las únicas ocasiones para las que reservaba el uso de su verdadero nombre, eran las veces en que, como ahora, había encontrado material para enrostrarle las (según él) desventajas de su apego a los terrícolas.

Se quedó mirándolo con enojo. Hubiera querido tener la habilidad de procesar su irritación y convertirla en palabras hirientes, habilidad de la cual Vegeta mismo había hecho gala en tantas ocasiones. Pero nada fluyó de ese deseo. Antes de eso, se empezó a acordar de que la situación de Vegeta en esos momentos no era para nada agradable, y un atisbo de piedad surgió dentro de él, suavizando su enfado.

Vegeta lo observó fijamente. En su rostro era evidente que se había dado cuenta de su debate interno, y le disgustase aun más que escogiera ignorar su agresión. Eso le dio a Goku un breve momento de satisfacción.

Eso, antes de que Vegeta haciéndole un mohín, se moviera para enfrentar al enemigo.

− ¡Espera Vegeta! Déjame hablar con él. Debemos convencerlo de salir de la ciudad para que así no haya más victima inocentes mientras peleamos.

− ¿Y acaso crees que a mí me interesa eso…? Quiero pelear. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea. Lo necesito.

Tanto como Goku pudiera estar de acuerdo (él también necesitaba un combate. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener uno, e interiormente debía confesarse que la perspectiva de una pelea, aun cuando reconocía que podría acarrear problemas, lo había excitado en el mismo momento que divisó al gigante azul en el monitor de tv de su sala de estar.) No podía permitir, tanto por Gohan como por los propios terrícolas, que siguieran destruyendo la ciudad de esa forma. Se preguntó por qué diablos Vegeta estaba dándole problemas en esto, hasta donde él recordaba éste había aprendido la lección de lo sucedido en el _Tenkaichi Budokai_. Luego se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que había asumido en lo que se refería a Vegeta estaba necesariamente vigente después de su rompimiento con Bulma.

La criatura los había quedado mirando fijamente durante su discusión. Ahora que Goku lo pudo observar de cerca, se daba cuenta de que el sujeto tenía en su mixtura algunos rasgos de saiyajin. Como el cabello en puntas, aun cuando su tono era de un ridículamente encendido naranjo, bien podía ser una mutación del dorado del supersaiyajin. Lamentablemente no podía precisar nada acerca de su poder. Llevaba un rato pensado que el tipo no era más ni menos que uno de los androides del Dr. Maki Gero, pero ¿Cómo es que había sobrevivido? Ellos habían destruido el laboratorio del científico apenas los androides habían empezado a mostrarse ¿Y en donde había estado metido todos estos años?

−Goku− la criatura pronunció.

La cara de Vegeta se descompuso. Goku avanzó para enfrentarlo.

−Yo soy Goku. Si quieres que tengamos un combate, tendrás que seguirnos a las afueras de la ciudad. Síguenos.

El individuo pestañeó, pero no hizo ademan de moverse; frunció levemente el entrecejo, y dijo:

− ¿y porque debería seguirlos? Son ustedes los se aparecieron aquí detrás de mí.

Goku enarcó una ceja, desorientado.

− ¿Acaso no estás aquí por mí?

− Estoy aquí por el dinero del banco. Solo deja que nos vayamos, mis muchachos y yo, y dejaremos esto hasta aquí. Fue lo que le dije al chico, pero en vez de eso, él decidió pelear.

Vegeta lanzó una risotada a sus espaldas.

− Oh, por favor, este momento es impagable…− Se burló desvergonzadamente

− Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso− suponía que Gohan no tomaría nada bien el que dejase escapar al tipo por el que se había causado este escándalo.

− Como quieras− el androide se encogió de hombros y se puso en guardia.

Goku sintió la oleada de poder azotándolos como un vendaval, (hubiese jurado que por un momento vio el cabello del sujeto crecer sobre su espalda ) antes de que la traidora criatura de enderezara, y alzando un mano, lanzase una enorme y roja bola de energía contra un grupo de edificios a la distancia.

− ¡A ver como detienen eso! – les gritó y Goku vio la enorme esfera de energía desplazarse a toda velocidad en dirección al distrito comercial de la ciudad

Escuchó el chirriar de las articulaciones metálicas y el impacto de dos cuerpos (sintió alivio de que a pesar de todo Vegeta no estuviera dispuesto a dejar ir al androide), mientras se teletransportaba para alcanzar la bola de ki.

Reapareció casi encima de ella, pero no lo suficiente cerca o con el suficiente tiempo para atajarla o absorberla con su propio cuerpo. Por rabillo del ojo vio a Gohan acudiendo en su ayuda.

− ¡Papá!

− ¡Voy a intentar desviarla!− le avisó, abriendo su mano para lanzar un disco de energía que torciera la trayectoria de la esfera.

Estaban llegando al nivel de la calle, y la bola, radiante de poder, se dirigía en picada al imponente ingreso de uno de los centros comerciales de lujo que existían en el área, cuando Goku le lanzó su ataque. El resplandor de su propio ki casi lo cegó mientras se desprendía de su mano, y por un momento no pudo ver demasiado bien hacia donde se habían desviado ambas masas de energía, sólo supo que iban en dirección ascendente. Por diez segundos oró para que siguieran su trayectoria limpiamente hacia el cielo, antes de verlos impactar un ángulo de la torre más alta del sector, un hotel de cinco estrellas que él recordaba de una recepción de Mr. Satan a la que lo había llevado una vez Gohan a instancias de Videl.

− ¡No!− gritó, pero Gohan ya estaba volando entre la lluvia de vidrios y rocas para detener una gran pedazo de concreto que se había desprendido de la cima del edificio y caía en dirección de las decenas de personas que corrían enloquecidas por escapar.

Había algunos gritos, probablemente algunos heridos menores por la lluvia de vidrio y hormigón pulverizado y algunas personas histéricas entre los transeúntes, pero Goku se permitió un suspiro de alivio. En la lejanía divisó a Vegeta, que sostenía entre sus manos la humeante y semicarbonizada cabeza del androide, para después arrojarla a tierra con desprecio.

Alzó la vista a la mutilada cima del rascacielos y decidió volar hasta allá para cerciorarse de que no hubiera heridos graves.

Había bastantes personas todavía en los dos de pisos que habían sido afectados por el impacto(Goku recordó entonces que los salones de recepción habían estado ubicados a esa altura) y salvo unos pocos que permanecían en sus mesas o de pie cerca de los ventanales comentando entre ellos, la mayoría se encontraban apiñados al fondo, luchando por ganarle a los demás en llegar a los ascensores y las escaleras. No se vislumbraba gente en el suelo o sangrando, lo cual Goku le agradeció a los Kaios con toda su alma.

Fue entonces cuando, dentro de la poca gente que permanecía apartada de la conmoción que rodeaba los accesos, que distinguió a alguien que llamó su atención.

Al principio pensó que se había confundido (en realidad Bulma no era la única persona con cabello azul que él había visto en su vida), pero luego hubo algo en la figura que disipó su incertidumbre; la forma en que estaba parada quizás o en cómo cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, acariciándose un antebrazo con el pulgar de la otra mano.

− ¿Bulma…?

La mujer giró el rostro un poco para encararlo. No pareció sorprendida de verlo, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no se abalanzó entusiasmada para felicitarlo o llena de curiosidad a pedirle información acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

− Hola, Goku.

− Bulma, ¿Estás bien…?− Goku no pudo dejar de notar al hombre que se acercó hasta situarse detrás de ella. Un joven de anteojos y aspecto pulcro, que físicamente le recordó un poco a Yamcha.

− Sí, estoy bien, Goku ¿Está…− ella titubeó− está Vegeta con ustedes?

− ¿Vegeta…?− repitió Goku, con la vista fija en el hombre que ahora le rodeaba la cintura a Bulma con un brazo, tratando de parecer protector.

Goku no era muy perspicaz en lo que se refería a relaciones humanas, eso era algo que hasta el mismo tenía que reconocer, pero había un par de cosas que hasta él podía percibir acerca de la situación: la primera, que Bulma estaba sumamente nerviosa, aun debajo de su aparente calma; la segunda, que el hombre que estaba con ella debía ser mucho más que un amigo, un socio de negocios o un compañero de trabajo, si se tomaba la libertad de tocarla de esa manera.

La tercera cosa de la que Goku se dio cuenta, era que a toda costa debía evitar que Vegeta viera a Bulma aquí; eso, si no deseaba que el escenario que actualmente enfrentaban se volviera aun más complicado y terminar lamentando mucho más que unos pocos heridos por vidrios rotos.

− Bulma, creo que deberías marcharte− le dijo seriamente, aunque él mismo evaluó las posibilidades que tenía de sacarla de aquí sin que Vegeta se percatara y se dio cuenta que eran muy escasas.

−No voy a esconderme, Goku – Bulma replicó, si bien la notó más perturbada. Removió el brazo de su compañero de su cintura y avanzó unos pasos hacia él− No tengo por qué hacerlo. No estoy haciendo nada malo.

− Bulma…− él empezó, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar de decir lo que había pensado.

A sus espaldas, sintió el distintivo calor de la radiación de un poderoso ki, el cual, además de su dorado fulgor, desprendía un sentimiento de profunda y desenfrenada ira. Una ira tan desmesurada como él no había sentido emanar del otro ser en mucho tiempo, cuyas consecuencias había tenido la oportunidad de sufrir en carne propia una vez.

Vio a Bulma cerrar los labios con fuerza, hasta que estos habían perdió su color y se habían convertido en una sola y delgada línea. Vio al hombre parado a unos pasos detrás de ella, palidecer hasta el punto en que dudó de que continuase respirando.

Sintió que él mismo estaba conteniendo la respiración, mientras se daba la vuelta para afrontar al Príncipe, quien, convertido en supersaiyajin, los estudiaba a tan sólo unos pocos metros de distancia.

−Vegeta…


	4. Chapter 4

**Verdades Incompletas**

Capitulo 4

_NOTAS: Pido disculpas a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia y esperaron por updates que no llegaban. Los últimos meses han sido tremendos para mí en más de un aspecto, e intentaré apresurar lo más que pueda los próximos capítulos para compensarles._

Bulma era valiente. Siempre lo había sido, de un modo rayano en la imprudencia.

Lejos de retroceder aterrorizada ante la vista de Vegeta irradiando cólera y poder, avanzó unos pasos hacia él, hasta quedar parada en el borde mismo del edificio, donde la parte de la estructura arrancada durante la batalla había dejado al descubierto cables chisporroteantes y hierro torcido.

Goku quería decirle que huyera, que se ocultara, que buscase un lugar seguro mientras él se hacía cargo de lo peligroso, como siempre. Pero tuvo que reconocer que en ese momento, correr sólo agravaría las cosas para Bulma y su compañero.

Vegeta permanecía inmóvil, flotando en el aire a pocos centímetros de ellos, interceptado a medias por Goku para alcanzarla y borrarla de la faz de La Tierra con una exhalación de su ki.

Gohan había ascendido hasta donde se encontraban. Goku lo vio aparecer en el aire frente a ellos, a unos diez metros de distancia, probablemente para que Vegeta no interpretase su presencia como una provocación. Ambos compartieron una mirada angustiada, y Goku ponderó por un instante qué probabilidades tenían de distraer a Vegeta lo suficiente como para que él tomase a Bulma y la sacase del medio, sin que alguien inocente resultase herido.

Piccolo también se había acercado y los contemplaba desde el otro costado, con funesta expresión. Fijó la vista brevemente sobre Bulma y luego en él y Goku sintió que el Namek le estaba reprochando silenciosamente el no haber reaccionado a tiempo para evitar este encuentro.

Sabía que a Vegeta le importaba muy poco estar rodeado por ellos en ese momento; lo conocía suficiente como para tener claro que cuando la rabia y el orgullo herido lo dominaban, al príncipe le importaba poco su seguridad personal. Más bien se volvía suicida. Varias imágenes se le cruzaron por la cabeza, memorias horribles de sus anteriores batallas pero también algunas de los tiempos felices; sobre todo, su mente se empeñó en especular acerca del futuro que les esperaba después de esto.

Pero Vegeta y Bulma sólo se observaban el uno al otro. Largamente, como si compartieran una especie de código propio que les permitiera decirse todo lo que ellos quisieran con la mirada. Vegeta tenía el ceño arrugado y ese semblante endurecido y feroz con el que acostumbraba enfrentar a sus oponentes en el campo de batalla. Pero después de un momento, de una forma casi imperceptible, sus facciones se alisaron sutilmente y Goku vio con sorpresa que la expresión de su rostro había cambiado de la ira al desprecio, ese sentimiento de superioridad teñido con burla con el que Vegeta lo había mirado a él mismo tantas veces.

Bulma seguía apretando los labios, pero ya no parecía una muestra de miedo, sino de furia contenida. Había entornado levemente los ojos, y su rostro estaba lejos de manifestar algún atisbo vacilación, súplica o vergüenza. Parecía incluso desafiarle y a Goku se le hizo un nudo en el estomago de pensar que esta guerra de voluntades llevaba gestándose en la trastienda de su relación hacía quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

Los segundos pasaron muy lentamente.

Y luego Vegeta, esbozando una mueca amarga que pretendía ser una sonrisa burlesca, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un gesto que Goku ante su propia incredulidad, interpretó como una retirada. Vegeta no había dejado de mirar a Bulma en ningún momento, y Goku intuyó que de alguna retorcida manera Vegeta sentía que la humillaba más al perdonarle la vida.

Y quizás todo hubiera terminado ahí, de no ser porque al desconocido acompañante de Bulma (del cual el propio Goku se había olvidado) se le ocurrió hacer notar su presencia justo en ese momento, suspirando sonoramente y haciendo amago de avanzar hacia ella.

La tolerancia de Vegeta pareció diluirse en materia de centésimas de segundos. Sus ojos se movieron desde Bulma al sujeto, que para entonces se había dado cuenta de su error y pareció encogerse como una lombriz.

-¡Papaaa!-Gohan gritó, mientras Vegeta levantaba la mano izquierda en dirección al individuo.

_ ¡Vegeta, no hagas esto…!- le advirtió, aun sabiendo que eso no serviría de nada.

Vio la bola de energía crecer desde la palma del guante de Vegeta, y su incandescente resplandor lo encandiló.

Asustado, hizo lo único a lo que atinó en ese momento: abalanzándose a Vegeta, se prendió de su cuerpo empujándolo con la fuerza de su peso y de su ki hacia el suelo, para desviar el ataque de su víctima.

La esfera de energía salió disparada de la mano de Vegeta en dirección al cielo, mientras ambos caían a toda velocidad contra el concreto, provocando un forado de proporciones en mitad de la calzada.

-¡Maldito seas, insecto! ¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!!! ¡¡SUÉLTAME!!- escuchó que Vegeta gritaba, cuando todavía lo tenía aprisionado bajo su peso, y este lo golpeaba en la cabeza y a ambos lados del cuello intentando noquearlo.

-¡BASTA, VEGETA!- le gritó furioso.

Pero Vegeta, contorsionándose debajo de su cuerpo, había conseguido liberar sus piernas para darle una patada en el estomago que lo envió despedido por los aires, entre el polvo del concreto deshecho.

-¡¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!!- le gritó.

Medio aturdido como estaba todavía, no alcanzó a reaccionar y terminó estrellándose contra un edificio (rogó a Kami porque los humanos hubieran tenido el buen tino de evacuarlo en medio de todo este jaleo), y permaneció allí empotrado por largos segundos, mientras intentaba discernir cómo exactamente había Vegeta llegado a la conclusión de que era culpa suya de que Bulma se hubiese enamorado de otro hombre.

Se desincrustó desde el hormigón al verlo surgir desde la nube de polvo.

No tenía idea que había pasado con Bulma y su compañero en todo este rato, pero esperaba que Gohan y Piccolo hubieran visto la oportunidad de moverlos a un lugar seguro.

Se dio cuenta que los golpes que Vegeta le había propinado mientras estaban en el suelo habían surtido su efecto: prácticamente no veía nada con el ojo izquierdo, a causa de un corte en el parpado del que ya brotaba la sangre y que atribuyó a un puñetazo que Vegeta le había dado en la cara poco antes de mandarlo por los aires.

No quería pelear con Vegeta. Por asombrosa que le pareciera a él mismo esta afirmación, realmente lo que menos quería en ese momento era pelear con Vegeta.

Sabía que el hombre estaba gravemente herido, sino corporalmente, emocionalmente.

No quería hacerlo, y sin embargo, se puso en guardia al verlo avanzar.

Porque necesitaba darles tiempo a los otros para escapar.

Porque no podía dejar a Vegeta ahí y marcharse. No podía abandonarlo con la completa ciudad a su merced.

No podía dejarlo sin ofrecerle nada para la miseria personal que estaba viviendo. Ni otorgarle un gesto de apoyo o consuelo.

Y porque no existía otra forma de comunicación entre ellos más que el lenguaje de sus puños.

-¡¡¡Maldito insecto entrometido!!!!- gritó Vegeta, antes de mandarle una patada en las costillas que lo hizo encorvarse del dolor, pero de la que se aprovechó para tomarlo de la misma pierna y darle una vuelta por los aires que lo envió de vuelta al suelo y provocó otra fosa en la calle.

Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al dejarse llevar por instinto de combate en medio de la ciudad. Pero tú no provocas a Vegeta y luego esperas que este sea razonable como para trasladarse a un lugar neutral a descargar su ira. Tú no provocas a Vegeta y te marchas hasta que se le pase la rabia. No, lo que haces en esos casos es quedarte y afrontar lo que hiciste.

- Deja esto, Vegeta. Sabes que no te permitiré hacerles daño.

Por toda contestación, Vegeta abrió la mano y gritó:

-¡Final Flash!

**Gracias por las reviews ^^**


End file.
